hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurako Sanjo (drama)
was a student at Eitoku Academy. She was infatuated with Tsukasa Domyoji, whom she had known since kindergarten. In high school, she befriended her rival Tsukushi Makino. After Tsukasa moved to New York, Sakurako transferred to a school in Australia. Biography Early life Sakurako was a student at Eitoku Academy during kindergarten. She was in the same class as the F4 and developed feelings Tsukasa Domyoji. However, he rejected her and called her "ugly". The incident had a huge impact on her, leading her to undergo plastic surgery to change her appearance.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango High school Pursuing Tsukasa ]] She transferred back to Eitoku in high school in order to get revenge on Tsukasa. Sakurako befriended her classmate Tsukushi Makino to use her in her revenge plot. One day, Sakurako bumped into Tsukasa on purpose. Tsukushi stood up for her, believing it to be an accident at the time. Unlike the other students, Sakurako did not bully Tsukushi, though she did actively avoid her.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Sakurako later visited Tsukushi at work and apologized for not helping her. Tsukasa saw the two of them talking and gave Sakurako a red note, the following morning. As per usual, she was brought to the cafeteria, where the others began bullying her. Tsukushi arrived shortly and tried to protect Sakurako.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Sakurako stayed home from school for a couple of days, after the incident. Tsukushi visited her and promised to "always be on her side".Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango A few days later, Tsukushi visited Sakurako to tell her that the school began believing that she and Tsukasa were dating. Tsukushi reported that Tsukasa had rescinded their red notices, so she can come back to school now. Later, Sakurako arranged for a host named Ryuji to meet Tsukushi at a club. She laced a drink with sleeping pills, which Ryuji gave to Tsukushi. They then brought Tsukushi to a hotel room, where Sakurako took photos of her lying in bed with him. She left the photos in the school cafeteria for the students to see, including Tsukasa.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Tsukushi asked Sakurako to help her find the person who took the photos, but she politely declined. Sakurako instead approached Tsukasa about helping him figure out the situation. She led him to the hotel room, where she tried to seduce him but failed. In retaliation, Sakurako lured Tsukushi to her house and brought her to school. She ordered Tsukasa to come alone and had several men beat him. Tsukasa refused to fight until the very end, frustrating Sakurako. She tried to hit him with a chair, but Tsukushi took the blow. Following the incident, Tsukushi defended Sakurako when Yuriko Asai, Minako Yamano, and Erika Ayuhara made fun of her for getting plastic surgery. Sakurako cried and told her that she was sorry.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Friends with Tsukushi after losing the TOJ]] Later at school, Sakurako apologized to Tsukushi for her previous actions. Sakurako told Tsukushi that she was giving up Tsukasa, but wished to remain friends with her.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Tsukasa's mother, Kaede offered Sakurako money to seduce Tsukasa. Sakurako refused the money, but agreed to help her anyway. Nishida located Tsukasa, who was following Tsukushi and Rui Hanazawa on a date. Sakurako greeted him cheerfully, though he treated her rudely. When he threatened her, Sakurako replied that he could do "whatever" he wanted. Tsukasa jokingly called her "warped" and Sakurako laughed with him. Tsukushi and Rui then emerged from the restaurant. Tsukasa got into a fight with Tsukushi, before she stormed off. He told Sakurako to "get lost".Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango When Sakurako heard about Tsukushi's troubles, she told Tsukasa about it. He immediately suspected her and she accidentally revealed her dealings with his mother. Sakurako later informed Kaede that she was entering the Teen of Japan contest, after learning that Tsukushi was competing. Kaede laughed and told her that she could "never win".Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Sakurako entered the contest, but was eliminated during the second round. She helped Tsukushi write her English speech, asking her to beat Ayano Kurimaki, Tsukasa's fiancee. Tsukushi lost, but Sakurako still congratulated her. At Tsukushi's party, Sakurako flirted with Akira Mimasaka. He reluctantly agreed to spend Christmas Eve with her, since they were both free.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Life after Eitoku Tsukasa left to study in New York in December 2005. Sakurako no longer felt the need to stay at Eitoku and left Japan. She transferred to a school in Australia for her last year of high school. During her winter break, Sakurako went to Japan with her Australian boyfriend. She met with Tsukushi and told her that she had recently seen Tsukasa in New York. Sakurako was not surprised that Tsukushi had not spoken with Tsukasa, saying it was "bound to happen".Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns In March 2007, Sakurako returned to Japan to attend Eitoku's prom. She still harbored a crush on Tsukasa and excitedly ran around looking for him. When Tsukasa proposed to Tsukushi, Sakurako said "I'm so jealous!" though she smiled as she said it.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns After hearing about Tsukushi's impending wedding in early 2011, Sakurako quickly flew to Japan to confront her. Tsukushi thought that she was upset about Tsukasa marrying. However, Sakurako was upset that Tsukushi had not told her the news herself. The two then shared a heartwarming moment as she told Tsukushi "I really am happy for you."Hana Yori Dango Final Extended Edition (13:25-15:34) A few months later, Sakurako attended Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's wedding at Yebisu Garden Place. Physical appearance As a child, Sakurako had short, black hair and was described as "flat-nosed" and "ugly". Sakurako later went through elective cosmetic surgery, completely altering her appearance. She was unrecognizable to the F4, who had not seen her since they were children anyway. Sakurako's new face was cute and gave off an look of a naivete. Her brown eyes were big and round. She had medium-length, brown, which she often wore with a ribbon. Personality and traits Sakurako a master manipulator, who confessed to having an "inferiority complex", which came to be after an incident in her childhood when Tsukasa called her "ugly". She became obsessed with Tsukasa and went to great lengths to get his attention. Her inferiority complex cropped up again, after Tsukasa fell in love with Tsukushi. She reacted badly, kidnapping Tsukushi and having thugs beat up Tsukasa. When Tsukushi later defended her, Sakurako decided to not give up on Tsukasa, but remained friends with Tsukushi. Sakurako became a nice and encouraging friend, though somewhat overbearing. Behind the scenes *Megumi Sato portrays Sakurako in Hana Yori Dango, Hana Yori Dango Returns, and Hana Yori Dango Final. *Sato's two episode appearance in Returns was credited as a cameo.http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanadan2/cast/ (Japanese) *Sakurako, though mainly based on Sakurako from the manga, also takes the place of Makiko Endo and Kazuya Aoike. Her actions in episode five mirror Junpei Oribe's in the manga. * plays a younger version of Sakurako in episode five. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Teen of Japan participants (drama)